The Populars
by UnknownWriterToTheWorld
Summary: Natsu- The heartthrob of the school and the most popular guy in Magnolia High. Lucy- Straight A, beautiful girl who is the most popular girl in school. Both have their group of friends. The guys want the girls, but the girls despise the guys. What will happened when the two are forced to work together as a team? Nalu,Jerza,Gale,Rowen,Gruvia. Bad at summaries! Sorry!
1. Hating the Boys

"Lucy Heartfilia. A girl who had pretty much everything, and was loved by just about everyone she came into contact with. All of the boys wanted to be with her, and all of the girls wanted to BE her. Her shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes were to die for. Her kindness was something that made her stand out from the other popular people and her friends were just as nice as her. Levy, a bookworm with light blue hair and brown eyes, was very short and petite. Next is Juvia. She has light blue hair and blue eyes, and she was the star swimmer in school. After that is Mira, the matchmaker of the group. She has white hair and blue eyes. Some say she has a demon in her, even though she is very nice on the outside. Erza was the mature one of the group. She has red hair and brown eyes. Trust me when I say you do not want to get on her bad side. Lastly was Wendy Dragneel. She is younger than the rest and is now a sophomore, but she is very mature. It is sad how she is so nice, and yet her brother is one of the meanest people around.

Natsu Dragneel. The heartthrob of Magnolia high. His natural pink hair and white scarf that he always wears make him noticeable in almost any crowd. He used to be best friends with Lucy, but she had moved when they were 10 and he had changed. When Lucy came back and saw what had happened to him, she never talked to him again and avoided him at all costs. He was the most popular guy in school as Lucy was the most popular girl. He had a group of friends with him as well. Gray Fullbuster was a raven-haired, dark blue-eyed boy who seemed to have a stripping problem. He got detention a lot. Next was Gajeel who had piercings all over his body and he has black hair that went down to his lower back. He had red eyes, and everyone was afraid of him. Jellal was a boy with blue hair and brown eyes and has a red tattoo under his eye. He was the quiet, mature one. Finally, there was Romeo who was the same age as Wendy. He was really nice and dreamed of becoming just like Natsu…Poor kid.

Yep, the popular kids were adored by everyone. The crowds always watched them like their favorite Television show. Can you blame them? Things ALWAYS happened with the groups. They watched how Natsu always goes for Lucy. She is his main goal. She usually just ignores him when he pokes, teases, and bullies her, but it makes him want her more. He loves the hard to get girls. Everyone was waiting for her to break, but the question was when.

Lucy POV"Honey, wake up! It's almost time for you to get to school!" I heard father yell from downstairs. I decided five more minutes wouldn't hurt anything…so I stayed in bed. "Suit yourself," he said. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened. Suddenly a dog jump on the bed and licked my face. "Plue! Stop! Haha, no that tickles!" I said as I hopped off the bed and put Plue down. He ran out of the room. Plue was a white husky puppy. I got Plue as a gift for getting straight A's for all three years of high school. Hopefully senior year is the same!

I turned to my dad. "Thanks dad…" I said sarcastically. "No problem dear!" he said cheerfully walking out of the room. "Hurry up, or breakfast will get cold!" he said and I quickly got changed and looked in the mirror. A light pink blouse and light denim jeans with black sandals. I was never a heel type of girl. I ran down the stairs and the smell of delicious pancakes filled my nose. "Pancakes! Yes!" I said sitting down and pouring a crap ton amount of syrup on them. "Good morning to you too dear," I heard a voice from the kitchen cleaning pots and pans. "Sorry mom, but your cooking is sooo good!" She smiled and kept cleaning. We never hired any maids even though we are filthy rich. We live in a mansion, but it is far away from the county in a forest with a lake surrounding it. Not even my friends know I live here. Once I was finished eating, I went upstairs and brushed my hair and teeth. I take showers at night so I can sleep in more, even if it is just ten more minutes. Every. Minute. Counts.

I went downstairs and said goodbye to mom and dad. I took my car keys and opened the car door. I owned a Lexus SUV to hold all of my friends since I had the nicest car. I started the car and drove to Levy's house. She didn't like driving since she can't see out the car wind shield very well, even with the seat all the way up. I pulled into the driveway and Levy walked out of her house and sat in the front seat. We turned on the music and laughed and sang the whole way to ughh… Natsu's house. I only drive there since I had to take Wendy to school. She couldn't drive yet, and Natsu listened to heavy rock so she decided to ride with us.

We pulled into the driveway. I walked up to the door and I was about to knock until the door swung open revealing the 'great' Natsu himself. "Hey," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I just need to pick up Wendy, so if you could be so kind as to get her…" I trialed off looking over his shoulder to see Wendy getting her bag. I really did NOT like talking to Natsu. "Aww, Luce, it's only me Natsu! No need to be so hostile!" he said laughing and it almost sounded like old Natsu… No! This is Natsu! EVIL!

"Besides, I could drive you to school in the mornings, and you can save on gas." I was about to laugh saying he was stupid and that money was the last of my problems, but I remembered that nobody knew we were rich. "No thank you Natsu, I will just take Wendy and leave…" I said coldly. He looked hurt and I ALMOST felt guilty. He called Wendy and she came out the door. "Hiya Lucy!" said and I smiled. "You ready for another year of high school?" I asked and she nodded happily. "Oh yeah! I am going to get straight A's again!" I loved Wendy like a little sister.

"Bye Wendy! Have a great first day!" Natsu said as we walked to the car. "Bye Natsu! Don't be late again!" So that's why he hasn't left yet. He is always late though. "Bye Lucy!" He said in the same childish tone. I didn't answer but waved my wand to show him bye as well. I got into the car and when he turned around to go back inside, I pushed the horn really hard. He jumped and looked my way. The girls and I laughed so hard. He tried to stay mad, but ended up laughing as well. We drove to school, and when we pulled up, there was a crowd waiting for us. We pulled into the parking lot, first row reserved, and looked at the people waiting. "Never changes, does it?" Levy said and we laughed. I opened the door and we all walked inside together talking about random things. The people gave us plenty of room and I admire them for that. They mind personal space… Most of them. "Lucy! Levy! Wendy!" I turned to see Erza waving next to Juvia and Mira. We all walked over and hugged each other. "Hey guys!" I said to all of them. Erza smiled and we talked about how being student council president was boring.

"It is not! Being president means I am responsible for the school, and I don't see how anyone else could fill the job!" Erza said as we walked to class. We had all classes together, and I don't see Natsu, or any of the other guys in the class, so I think we are safe. Class started and it was pretty boring, with them talking about how they teach, and how the school year was going to go. Suddenly the intercom came on. "Attention all students. May the following students come to the main office immediately? Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockster, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, and Wendy Dragneel? Thank you." The announcement cut off and we looked at each other. We stood up and I tried to ignore the whispers. "Yes, my favorite show is back, and already on the first day?" So they do consider us a television show... "I know right? Guess what? I heard the boys were also called to the office. Something about a class change!" I couldn't ignore that one. A class change?! If the boys were involved than that means…

We walked out of the classroom into the hallway ad I didn't hesitate to share my theory. "I think the boys and us are going to be sharing classes!" I whisper-yelled. They looked at me wide-eyed probably not believing me, so I told them what the people in class were saying. They looked scared and irritated as we slowly walked to the main office. Once we got there, our suspicions were confirmed when we saw the boys getting new schedule papers. They looked at us and shrugged. We looked away and prayed for someone to split this awkward silence. "Oh, there you are ladies, here is your new schedule, the principle will speak with you all shortly. You can take a seat if you like!" The lady at the front desk said nicely and we sat a crossed the room from the guys. We looked at our schedules and compared them. At least we still had the same classes together. The only thing I was scared about were the guys. The other girls seemed to feel the same as they looked at each other. I sighed and stood up walking over to the boy I hate the least-Jellal. "Hey Jellal, we were wondering if we had any classes with you?" I asked politely. I liked Jellal. Not in that way, but we were nice to each other. He smiled nicely and handed me his schedule. I looked at it and noticed it was the exact same as mine. I smiled and looked to the rest of the guys. They looked at me and smiled. I frowned and asked them as well. The showed me and sure enough, all of our classes were the same. I sadly shuffled my feet over to the girls. I told them the news and they didn't seem too happy about it either.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the principle will see you now."


	2. Fight Club?

Lucy POV

We walked in and sat down in the seats facing the desk. I, unfortunately was sitting next to Natsu, and Juvia did not look too pleased to be sitting next to Gray. Then a short man walked in. He was noticeably older, and he MAYBE reached my knees. He was short… He stood on his desk to speak t us. "Hello, I am Markarov, your principle. I want you to know that none of you are in trouble," he said and Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Your schedules have been changed since it seems as though everyone likes to watch you, and it is distracting to their learning here at Magnolia High. Also, since you all are so nice to each other, I want you all to start a fighting club together. We need to start one for fundraising purposes. I will give you the rest of the week off to practice, and you can go to… Lucy's house to practice. I chose your practice place since I know Jude and he can make sure you guys are working. You can call the club whatever you like, and the season starts in three months. That will be all. Lucy you have a large car right? Good! Then that settles it! See you all next week!" he said and walked out of the room leaving us alone.

What!? I don't want to start a fight club! And I do NOT want them coming to my house! They will know my…secret… Anyway! I don't want to work with the boys…but I did do martial arts when I was younger, and I AM a black belt, so it will be easy to- NO! NO, NO, A MILLION TIMES NO!

"Ucy… LUCY!" Natsu was inches from my face. "AHHH!" I yelled punching him in the gut. He fell over and clutched his stomach… Oops. "What the hell Luce!?" he said after the wind came back into him. "Sorry…" I said sincerely. Hey I don't like him, but that doesn't mean I get to punch whenever I want. "Your good. I probably deserved it!" He said grinning and getting up. What the heck does that mean?

"Ok, off to Lucy's house, her dad will probably be waiting for us, and I would be rude to keep him waiting." Jellal said and Erza looked away with a small blush on her face.

Erza POV

"Ok, off to Lucy's house, her dad will probably be waiting for us, and I would be rude to keep him waiting." Jellal said. I looked away with a blush on my cheeks. "What? Why am I blushing?! I hate him! What he did to me in the past is unforgivable.

Flashback

"I walked over to Jellal where we played every day. He looked different today. I saw him talking to a girl the other day, so maybe that has something to do with it. Something in my stomach turned. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Am I jealous!? I am only ten years old, I can't have a crush on Jellal! My blush intensified thinking about being with Jellal. Maybe I should just tell him I like him…. Yeah!

Jellal POV

Caroline had just finished talking to me about how I had to stay away from Erza or she would hurt her. I wouldn't have cared if she said she was going to hurt me, but hurting Erza is a different story… I care about her too much. Yes, it is true, I have a crush on the red- headed orphan. We were both orphans actually but I didn't like thinking about it. She didn't have a last name, so I gave her one. "Scarlet… I love the name… and I love her. I know, love is a strong word, but something inside me is telling me that we were made to be… but I can't. She will get hurt. I have to tell her I hate her, and that I don't want to see her anymore… It's the only way.

Erza POV (sorry for the POV changes)

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. "Hi Jellal. I have something to tell you… before I lose courage." His eyes widened and I knew that he knew what I was going to say. "I wanted to say that I lov-" He… stopped me. "Go away…" he said… "What?" "I SAID GO AWAY I HATE YOU! I WISH WE NEVER MET!" I stumbled and fell he looked away, and I could see tears in his eyes. He hates me so much, that I make him cry? I got up and ran away crying. I will never love again.

Flashback End

Silent tears rolled down my eyes, but I hid them quickly. I have cried enough over Jellal. I can't cry anymore. "Are you Ok Erza?" Lucy asked me as we walked to her car. Luckily it was a ten-seat car… For ten people. This is going to get crowded quick. "I'm fine" I said quickening my pace in the school building.

Lucy POV

Erza looked like she was crying, but she never cried so maybe she was getting sick. I wasn't really thinking about anything other than my secret being let out. What will my friends think? They might hate me thinking that I didn't tell them. I then went on to think about the way they would react.

Lucy Bubble thought: Here is my home… I say to my guests. "Wait you are rich!? Why didn't you tell us!? I HATE YOU LUCY!" Levy yelled slapping me in the face. "I am disappointed in you Lucy. Come on girls lets get her!" They then all hit me with my own stuff and leave me with the guys. They looked at me angrily while Natsu came up and bent down to me. He got close to my face and whispered "I can't date rich people" has said and left. He weird part about it, was that I was heartbroken hearing him say that. Like I would care! It's Natsu!

I came back to reality to see that we had all just gotten in the car. I was in my thought bubble for the entire walk here! "Everyone buckled?" I asked looking in the review mirror. Levy was in the middle next to Mira and Gejeel, and in the second row it was Gray with Juvia in the middle and then Wendy, and Romeo was right behind her with Erza in the middle of the third row next to Jellal. Wait… Where is-

"We are all buckled up Luce!" A voice beside me said. I turned to my right to see Natsu in the front seat. I scolded him. "And what are you doing in the front seat?" I asked putting on my seatbelt. "This was the only empty seat!" He said putting his hands up to defend himself. Sure… I will believe him when I learn to fly. I started the car and headed out of the city. The ride to and from school is beautiful. I guess they didn't think my house was this far. "Hey, Luce are you lost? I can get directions on my phone if you want," Natsu said. "Nope, we are going the right way" "But Lucy," Erza pointed out "This road leads to a dead end." Jellal agreed and everyone looked at me. I just kept my hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. My hands were getting sweaty, but my nervousness wasn't thinking about sweaty hands at the moment.

We went over a stone bridge into a driveway to a mansion. "Why did you bring us here?" Gray asked "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Juvia said (She doesn't talk in third person in this story, it bothers me.). Well, uhm… How do I put this…?

Suddenly the doors burst open revealing my parents. "Lucy we were wondering when you were going to get home!"

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!?"


	3. Fairy Tail is born

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!?"  
"Surprise…" I said slowly. They just stared at my house. My parents must have understood what was going on since they intervened so quickly. "Oh dear, we must have forgotten about that. I am so sorry about this, we told Lucy not to tell you guys since we just wanted to live a normal life. We live in a nice home, but outside of that, we are just normal people." My mom said. I waited for them to get mad. Levy came up to me and… laughed?

"Lucy, we aren't mad at you! In fact, I think it is awesome that you live in a mansion! That's so cool!" she said jumping around. "You… Aren't mad?" I asked looking down. "Oh Lucy, you are just so humble!" Mira laughed and went to shake my parent's hands. Everyone did the same, until it was just Natsu and I. He just stared at me. "What, do you hate me now? I wouldn't care if you did!" I said pouting and looking away. He laughed and looked straight at me. "I could never hate you Luce!" I was shocked. What happened to the mean Natsu? Is this a trick? We walked inside and my mom saw Natsu.

"Oh Natsu! It has been so long dear!" she said hugging him like he was her own son. They talked for a while and then my dad spoke to me. "Lucy, you may want to show them around the house if they don't want to get lost!" He said laughing and everyone laughed as well. "Ok dad, come on guys!" I said and they all followed like I was a guide in a museum.

I showed them the living room which was very open and had a lot of natural light and it leads into the dining and kitchen area. There were dark hardwood floors, with a white brick fireplace on the wall to the left. On the mantle were photos of my family and flowers that I picked for mom. There was a wrap around couch with a window behind it showing the lake and forest we owned. There was a nice coffee table and a bookshelf that Levy adored.

I walked them to the dining room which had the same floors. The 10-foot farm table had had many chairs and it was decorated with a table runner and a big plate which had a small plate on the big plate, with a soup bowl on the small plate. It's complicated. There was also silverware that probably looked foreign to Natsu and he glared at it, like he was his enemy. I don't get him.

I then led them to the kitchen which had a huge marble island and a bar on the side. Bar stools circled around it and pots and pans hung from the ceiling for decoration. The fridge was automatic, and it opened when you say "Open" and Juvia was amazed by this technology.

We walked to the pantry which looked like the Master Chef pantry (look it up if you haven't watched the show. It is amazing!) Gray had to drag Natsu out of the pantry to continue the tour. We walked downstairs into the gym which had just about every workout equipment you could think of. There was an indoor pool, and a few sparing mats. We will probably be using those later on. We walked back upstairs to the living room.

"So, we have a lounge upstairs and ten guest rooms, eleven including mine." I said (I really did not want to write about all of them, so they are identical to Lucy's room) I walked with them up the spiral staircase which Erza seemed to enjoy more than the rest "Such class…" she whispered as she touched the railing. We made it upstairs and Levy just about died when seeing the room. There was a gigantic window opposite where we walked in and it showed the waterfall that fills the lake, and the surrounding forest. To the right wall of the window was a bookshelf which covered the entire wall. Levy walked over to it and squealed. "Omg! I haven't read any of these books because they were so expensive!" "Borrow any one you want, I have read them all," I said and she nodded very fast. "Thank you so much Lu! I will protect them while I read them!" There was a fireplace opposite the bookshelf and a round coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a pool table and hockey table, along with a flat screen TV. I then showed them my room which was huge! There was a king-sized circle bed with a blue comforter with blue and white pillows. There was a bedside table with a remote to a flat screen TV which was on the wall above the fireplace opposite my bed.

I showed them my walk-in closet which was full of designer clothes and outfits. I then had an area with the clothes I usually wear. Erza had diamonds in her eyes as she held up the dresses mentally picturing herself wearing them. "We are the same size right Lucy?" she asked and I nodded slowly. I knew she would try on all of them, but I didn't mind. I showed them the bathroom which was ginormous and it had a bathtub that could fit at least four people. There was a shower to the right which had two shower heads and glass doors. The marbled sink was big and we had vessel sinks (the ones that look like you left a huge bowl on the counter) with spotless faucets and a dark wood cabinet to match. The white tiles were kept clean and a silver dog bowl was on the floor.

"You have a pet?" a voice behind me said and I saw Erza wearing a black V-neck dress that hugs her skin, then flows out to her knees. I sweat dropped along with everyone else. "Yeah, his name is Plue, and he is only a puppy. PLUE!" I called and little footprints could be heard. Then a little white husky came in the room. He didn't really like anybody but me so he hid behind my leg. "Sorry he is a bit shy." I said and they all laughed. "No problem Luce! I love dogs!" Natsu said and the strangest thing happened. Plue jumped into Natsu's arms. He licked Natsu's face, but Natsu just laughed and held the little puppy close to him. "I thought you said he didn't like anyone," Gray said and I shrugged. "He bit the last person who came here… Poor mailman." We all smiled and walked out. Plue fell asleep in Natsu's arms and I couldn't help but think it was just the cutest thing in the world.

We walked back to the lounge and there was a coffee maker in the back with tons for creamers…I love coffee Ok!? The girls and I made a cup, and I had a Chai tea latte. We sat down and I noticed the seating arrangement was pretty much the same. It was me, then Natsu to the left, then Gray, then Juvia, then Wendy, then Romeo, then Gajeel, then Levy, then Erza, then Jellal, and then back to me.

"Alright, time for business. What is our fight club going to be called?" I asked and it was silent for a moment. Then Gray spoke up. "How about the Magnolia Warriors?" "Nah, I would prefer it if we didn't have the name Magnolia in it. All the teams do and it is kind of annoying," Mira said (Sorry, just thought it was time that Gray got his medicine for calling Mira's plans stupid. Continue with the story) We all stayed in silence again.

"How about Fairy Tail?" Levy asked. "You mean that book that was about a bunch of wizards that saved the world?" I asked and she perked up. "You read that book!?" "Yes, I loved it! Fairy Tail was the best guild in all of Fiore and they all defeated the greatest enemy that looked invincible!" I said and we laughed. "Anyway, How about it?"

"I like it" Natsu said and everyone agreed. "All in favor for Fairy Tail raise your hand," He said and everyone raised their hand. "Then that settles it! Oh yeah, here is the logo in the book." I drew the logo and Gray smiled. "Looks cool," he said and that's how Fairy Tail was born.


	4. Levy vs Mira

We made it down to the gym where I showed them earlier and set up the mat. It was red with flames on it and I smiled. "Woa, Luce, you like flames? I love flames!" I glared at Natsu. "Did I ask to get to know you? We barely know each other, so you can stop acting like we are best friends, I haven't forgotten the bullying..." I said stretching. He looked down for a moment, and then brightened up again. _This boy…_ "Well, if we don't know each other now, why don't we all share something about us that nobody knows!" Everyone seemed to agree except for me. "I am good, besides I don't have any secrets..." I said obviously lying. Everyone looked at me with the "Yeah right Lucy" face and I gave in. "Fine, I will do this, but then we have to train!" I yelled and sat down next to Gray and Natsu. We were all in a circle, and it seemed nobody wanted to start the secret telling until someone spoke up.

"My brother and I ran away from home at a young age to get away from our abusive mother," Gray said casually and Juvia gasped. "I had no idea..." she said looking down. "Never judge a book by it's cover you know?" Gray said leaning back on the wall looking around. Juvia sat to the left of him and she spoke up. "I guess we will go clockwise. I have been bullied my whole life, since I seem to always bring bad weather. I hate swimming, but my parents hate me, so if I can make them proud in any way I can..." she trailed off looking at the ceiling. Gray put a hand on her shoulder and consoled her. _They would make a cute couple._

"I live on my own without anyone, and I don't have a home," Gajeel said and Levy stared wide eyed at him. "I would never be able to do something like that..." she said and they whispered about how living on the streets is hard. "My parents tried to kill me" Jellal said and Erza went next. "My parents were murdered right in front of my eyes,"

"My brother killed my baby sister," "My Mother left me for dead," "My father died saving me from 20 villains on the street" Romeo finished and it was Levy's turn. She sighed. "My home is about to be taken away..." I jumped up. "What!? Why don't your parents do something about it?" She got up as well. "Open your eyes Lucy, my parents don't exist! I mean they did at one time, but they left me without a care and told me to kill myself. Haven't you noticed you have never seen my parents. I see how happy you are with your parents, and how you have a perfect family and I guess I wanted one as well, so I made up my parents… My jobs aren't enough anymore, and now the Home Owners Association is going to take away my house..." I stared at her as she held tears in her eyes. _I had no idea that everyone here is having a problem…_

After a while, everyone calmed down and we sat down. Next was Natsu. "My dad left me, as you all know. He told me he didn't want me. But I will find him and prove to him how strong I have become!" He said smiling. I smiled too. That's the one thing that has never changed about Natsu. He always sees the bright side of things, even when it seems impossible to do so. _Oh no… I am next._

"Alright Luce, you are up, and then we can train!" Natsu said and I realized that everyone had problems, so I shouldn't bring them into it. "My uh, cat died… Yesterday..." I said lying. I was a really bad liar, but I didn't want to bother everyone with my problems, especially when everyone was going through much worse things than I was. "Lucy, you are terrible at lying, it is fine, you can tell us anything." Erza said. _She is right… Alright, here goes nothing…_ "My mom has cancer… It is very strong, and she is losing hair. She tells me it's old age, but I went into her bathroom since mine was being cleaned, and I saw a doctor's note on the counter. I got curious, and...and, she has lung cancer..." I had tears in my eyes but I kept going. "I found out about a week ago, but you all had your own problems, and I didn't want to bother you with my life..." A single tear rolled down my cheek and I felt a hand wipe it away. _Natsu…_

"It is alright Luce, look around you, we are all here to help, and yeah we all have problems, but that only makes us better people to tell since we know what you are going through." I looked up to see everyone smiling at me with nothing but love. "You're right! Alright Fairy Tail! Let's get started!" I yelled throwing hand in the air with my pointer finger and thumb sticking out. "Yeah Lu!" Levy did the same with her hands, and soon everyone was doing it. I had a feeling this was going to be our thing now.

I ended up training the girls, and surprisingly Natsu was doing really well teaching the boys. We decided to switch in a couple days, so everyone could get both sides of teaching. Natsu was going to fight the girls, and I was going to fight the guys, and we were going to grade on how well the other taught. Obviously he made it into a competition, but I wasn't complaining.

"Alright ladies, I have showed you the basic moves, and now I want you to spar one another. I paired you up based on your strengths. Erza, you will fight Wendy, and Mira, you will fight Levy. Juvia will fight one of the boys since it is an odd number. GRAY GET OVER HERE NOW!" All the girls looked at me wide eyed. "U-uh Lu, d-don't you want me to f-fight Wendy, since s-she and I are m-more on the s-same level?" Levy said shaking. She looked at Mira who was smiling sweetly at her. This only made Levy more scared. "Trust me, you guys will do fine," I said and then winked at Levy and Wendy. They seemed to calm down a bit and Wendy now only shook a little.

 _I know it seems like Erza and Mira will crush Levy and Wendy, but they have strengths that they don't even know about. They haven't fought yet, but agility is something Levy and Wendy have. Sure Erza and Mira are powerhouses, but I am sure it will be fine._

I got the mat set up, and it looks like not only Gray came, but all of the boys. I called up Levy and Mira first. They got into stance and I walked over to where Natsu was. "Nice pairing Luce, you are a smart one," he said. So he knows what I did. "Seeing as you know my plan, it seems you are just as smart." I said looking at him through the corner of my eye. He looked at me with a face of 'I want to fight you' and I rolled my eyes focusing on the fight. "Begin!" I said and they looked at each other in stance, waiting for who was going to make the first move. "If you won't start, then I will!" Mira yelled maneuvering into a palm heel strike. This is when you thrust your palm into your opponent, usually the nose or throat. Obviously it wasn't that hard, but it still looked painful as it headed for Levy's throat.

"Kyaa!" Levy said easily dodging it. She looked shocked as did everyone else, except Natsu and I. "Nice job Levy, but you have to attack as well," I said casually and she nodded. She took this moment of Mira being shocked and did a front elbow strike to Mira's face. Mira stumbled back and smiled. "Nicely done, but it is my turn now!" Mira ran forward and did a roundhouse kick. Levy dodged, but Mira saw this coming and punch Levy in the face. Levy hit the ground, but quickly got back up. I watched with interested eyes as the fight went on, punch after kick, block after block, and it seemed Levy enjoyed sparing. She got used to the ruled and started going on offense. She landed many good hits, as did Mira. Soon they were both tired, throwing sloppy punches, and I decided the fight was over.

"Nicely done girls, it is a tie, but you are both learning well! Now go get some water, and enjoy the next fight!" I said and gave them a small towel and a bottle of water. The smiled gratefully, and it seemed they talked about how good the other one was in fighting for the rest of the break. "Wendy and Erza, you guys are next!"


	5. You lost the trust

Erza and Wendy got onto the newly cleaned mat, and they stared at each other. "I wish you luck Wendy," Erza said and Wendy looked dead. "Y-you too," They stayed in one position and then I said the word. "Begin!" Instantly Erza swiped Wendy off of her feet. It wasn't painful, but I knew what she was doing. _Scaring the opponent, very smart…_

Wendy quickly got up and went back into stance, but she wasn't fighting. Her feet were frozen to the ground. Erza smiled and went for a roundhouse kick, but Wendy suddenly kicked into action. It was like slow motion. She bent her back backward, and suddenly froze

Flashback Wendy POV

"Keep fighting!" mother yelled at was raining outside but I did as I was told, not wanting to upset mother. She hated me, and she didn't even try to hide it. She needed a boy to fight in the world championship fighting club, but Wendy Marvell was born. I try to make her proud…

I land another hit on the dummy and look at mother with a smile. "You lousy brat! Don't look at me like that when you cannot even hit the damn thing! I hate you so much, you know that? If you can't hit the dummy, then I am walking out of your life!" I froze. _I don't want to be sent to the orphanage…_ I looked at the dummy. I ran at it, but I seemed to trip on the mud, and I fell backwards with my back bending backward like in limbo. I fell to the ground and looked up at the sky. _I-I failed…_

"I'm s-sorry mother let m-me try agai-" as I stood up, I realized I was alone. She had walked away. "Mother? MOTHER?!" I yelled over and over, but she didn't come back. She never came back…

Flashback End Nobody POV

Wendy had a new glint in her eye as she came back up. She didn't like fighting since it brought back memories, but it was now or never. She was going to get over this! For Fairy Tail!

Erza watched wide eyed as the girl bent backward, stopped for a moment, and then sprang into action. She kept bending back and then jumped in the air, doing a backflip with her nads on the ground. It was like a non-sideways cartwheel, and then she thrusted her legs at Erza's face. They hit with much force, and Erza fell to the ground. She looked at Wendy who was back in stance.

Erza got up and shakily got into stance. Wendy went up for a punch, and Erza went to block, but then stopped when Wendy never came. Suddenly, she was flung forward for a hit to the back. Wendy was as light as air, and she kept punching and kicking with everything she had. Erza was done playing as she jumped to the edge of the mat, knowing she couldn't be attacked from behind. Wendy came running full speed, and Erza merely stepped to the side, and Wendy went running off the mat, tripping on the floor.

"Erza wins, but great job Wendy. Remember that there no boundaries in a real fight, so you probably would have won!" Lucy came up and gave them a small towel and a water bottle, and Wendy sat on the floor exhausted. She suddenly felt a shadow looming over her.

"You did amazing Wendy, and you would have won, fair and square. I congratulate you on your win," Erza said holding out a hand for Wendy. "B-but I lost… I can never win a fight, just like mother said. That's why she left you know," Wendy looked away, and Erza laughed softly. "Well, she was pretty stupid for doing so, you are going to be one of the best fighters in Fairy Tail, and I know that for a fact!" Wendy had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Erza's and and was lifted off of her butt. She hugged Erza tightly. "Thank you so much!" Now it was Juvia and Gray's turn.

Juvia got on the clean mat and waited for Gray to come up as she did stretches. Gray came up and apologized. "Listen, I really didn't want to fight you, but Lucy is scary, so I guess I have to. I will go easy on you don't worry," he said smiling at Juvia. She just smirked and the smile on Gray's face turned into one of confusion. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Juvia only smirked more and stood up getting into stance. Gray shrugged and did the same. "Begin!" Lucy and Natsu yelled simultaneously, and Lucy looked at Natsu. "I didn't know you had a mature side to you," she said looking at his features. He was looking ahead, paying attention to the fight, and his eyes were serious. His arms were crossed over his chest and he only smiled at her comment. "You would be surprised. Listen… I didn't mean to bull-" "I don't want to talk about it right now. If you really want to talk, tell me later." She looked forward and her smiled vanished.

 _I can't believe him. He wants to apologize now in front of everyone for all of those years!? And then what, go back to doing all again? No way! To think that I thought he changed._

Juvia and Gray fought and Juvia absolutely destroyed Gray with one roundhouse kick. It ended pretty quickly and Gray sulkled in the corner, while Juvia was encouraging him, saying he did well.

Lucy's mother walked downstairs. "Honey, we're home from work, and I went to the doctor, and he said that you haven't had a visit in awhile, so I will make an appointment! Love you, and snacks are upstairs!" She walked upstairs, and Lucy just looked away. "Are you going to tell her?" Romeo asked me, and she sighed. "I...I don't know… She seems so happy thinking that I don't know. I just want to keep it that way." The blonde smiled sadly and started walking up the stairs. "I think snacks are in order!" Lucy's whole demeanor changed as she sprinted up the stairs and hearing the footsteps behind her, she knew they were hot on her tail.

She got to the last step and instantly fell. She braced for impact, but felt two strong arms save her from the floor. "You alright?" Natsu looked at Lucy smiling softly. Lucy only grunted and swiped herself from his grip. Everyone patted Natsu's back as he stood there upset. _How can I show her that I have changed!?_

 **Hey guys! This is the first Author's Note at the end of a chapter! Thank you all for reading and I am wondering how Natsu can gain Lucy's trust. Review and give me some ideas! I will shout out any good ones! Have a great day! It is currently raining in Montana...**


	6. Internal Conflict Under One Roof

"So how long do we have to practice?" Asked Gajeel who had three cookies in his mouth. Lucy hummed in thought. "Well, we have a week off of school thanks to Makarov, and then a few months of outside school practice until the competition." Wendy shuttered. "Who are the teams?" Natsu smiled. "Oh! I know from basketball! Let's see, there is Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, even though we didn't play them since it was boys basketball, and last and least, Sabertooth..." everyone shivered at the rival school, especially Lucy.

"Lucy dear, could you drive everyone to their houses so they can packed? They can stay here for the week to practice." Lucy's mom said from her bedroom. The blonde nodded picking up her keys. "Ok mom, wait… THE BOYS TOO!?" Lucy stared at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel who gave mischievous grins to the poor hostess (Think of Sabertooth smirks during the GMG Lucy and Minerva fight). Lucy's dad came into the kitchen and sighed. "I agree with Lucy hun, do we really want the boys staying here?" He didn't want those corrupted boys staying in the same house with his precious daughter. Lucy's mom stuck her head around the corner, glaring at Jude.

"We already had this conversation! It's better if they stay here, that way they can train in the morning and not have to travel daily, besides we have the room. Why have so many GUEST rooms if you won't allow any GUESTS?" Lucy's mom left again, knowing she had won the battle...again. Jude sighed before sending a glare to the boys. "So much as touch my daughter at night inappropriately and-" Lucy and the boys blushed and yelling simultaneously. "That won't be happening!"

Lucy sighed, facepalming. "Alright guys and gals, let's go get your stuff. Boys..." she sent a glare their way and said boys gulped. "...sit in the back." They groaned, Natsu most of all. "B-but Luce, I have car sickness when I sit in the back!" She put a finger to her mouth. "Shh! I don't want to hear it Mr." She sighed. She WAS a hostess, and like it or not, she had to act like it to ALL of them. "...But you can bring the cookies." They all smiled, brightening up and dashed outside with the plate, except for Jellal, who thanked Lucy personally. Then he sent a terrifying glare to the boys also walking out with a fist in the air. "Don't make a mess!"

Levy smirked. "That sounds an awful lot like someone else I know..." She wiggled her eyebrows and got close to Erza's ear, giving her a side glance. Erza frowned, closing her eyes. "This may be true, but that's it! Come on ladies, we have to pack!" She walked out of the house and the rest of the girls gave each other evil smirks and knowing glances.

Once in the car with Levy, Mira, and Lucy in the front, Wendy, Mira, Juvia, and Gray in the middle, and Rome, Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu in the back (right to left seating arrangement), Lucy spoke to everyone. "Alright, Wendy's house first, since she is closest and then Levy last, since she is farthest." Natsu pouted at the car started. "You know I live there too..." She rolled her eyes, putting it into drive, not noticing Natsu's face instantly pale, and then turn green. "And you know that I don't care." Levy smiled at the two bickering. Whether they knew it or not, it was...kinda cute.

The bluenette hummed to the radio, kicking her legs and smiling out the window...until she heard a laugh. "Gihi, you really ARE a shrimp, your legs can't even touch the ground!" He laughed some more and she huffed, crossing her arms and inflating her cheeks. "At least my breath doesn't smell like rusty metal!" He stopped laughing and did a little pout himself, looking down at his black boots. Instantly cringing he glared at a dead Natsu. "R-rude little shri-Oi! The hell did you feel the need to get cookie chuks all over my boots for Natsu?!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she served a bit. "NOT IN MY CAR!" Natsu got up halfway to where she could see him in the review...he looked horrible. "Luce, don't serve so h-*hic!*hard...Oh boy..." Then he sank from her view and with another belch, the car stank of cookies and stomach acid.

FINALLY at the Dragneel's house, Wendy and a rejuvenated Natsu packed while Lucy and Ms. Dragneel had to clean out the back of the car. His mom apologized, and Lucy, being polite, said it was fine and it was nice to see her again. Once everyone was done, Lucy decided new seating arrangements were in need.

"Thanks Luce, I feel a lot better now!" He said while Levy grumbled in the back. "Why did I have to switch seats and sit in the back..." Gajeel simply laughed and proceeded to measure the height difference between them and she slapped his arm to no avail. Now at Gray's house, thanks to direction giving by the boy, he packed and so on until Lucy drove to Levy's house, knowing exactly where it was, seeing as she picked her up everyday.

"Ok Levy, you are all ready to pack! Make it quick though, we only have twenty minutes until 3 o'clock, and that means afternoon training!" The bluenette jumped out of the car and opened her door, without a key; she usually leaves it unlocked anyway. Coming back out a mere 5 minutes later, Lucy frowned as the girl only carried with her a carry on. "That's it?" The blonde asked and Levy became uncomfortable getting into the back. "Y-yeah...It's all I have..."

Now it was silent. "...Well then I think a shopping spree is in order!" said Mira to break the silence and the boys didn't have time to cover their ears as the girls squealed in excitement. "Count me out." Natsu said. "I'll be in the lounge beating everyone else at air hockey." Lucy rolled her eyes and then smirked. "Good, because boys are not allowed… You wanna know where else they aren't allowed?" Natsu tilted his head. "Uh, the girls bathroom?"

"Nope- erm I mean yes, but that's not what I was talking about about. Boys are NOT allowed in..." The blonde looked at the girls and they all smirked getting in on it. "SLUMBER PARTIES!" The boys covered their ears about halfway through and once finished, Gray rubbed his poor ears. "Thanks for the warning..." Everyone laughed and once back at Lucy's house, they all went down to change, Lucy lending Levy some of her old but still nice sports clothes.

"Alright, Let's see..." Lucy said deciding what to do for the day. Natsu smirked. "How about WE spar Luce?" She hid a smirk and tried to look nervous...it worked. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" She did her best not to laugh and nodded slowly and full of "nervousness". "A-alright...Let's do this… I used to fight...a l-little." Bingo. He smiled softly at her and gave her a thumbs up before getting on the mat and stretching. She did the same and took in his strengths and weaknesses. ' _Obviously strong, seems agile; weakness: emotion._ ' "Ready?" He said and she nodded. They circled around each other, in stace, waiting for the other to make a move. Everyone watched in anticipation, as he threw a fake punch watching her reaction. She quickly deepen her stance and he smirked. "Quick reflexes..."

She twitched. ' _Smart...surprisingly._ ' He was getting bored and called out. "Come on Luce, show me what you go-ack!" She jabbed him in the throat and he stepped back, rubbing the now tender spot. Coughing, he got back into stance, throwing another fake punch. She rolled her eyes. "Again with the fake atta-" He quickly swiped his feet, almost tripping her, but she jumped just in time.

"Nice on Lu!" Levy yelled and the blonde gave a look of concentration. Going for a combo attack, she went for a palm heel strike, and then a roundhouse into a punch to the face. He dodged the first, moving to the right, but moved right into her kick, not allowing enough recovery for him to dodge the punch. He then watched as a foot came flying at his face.

Lucy was surprised to see that she couldn't move as Natsu grabbed her foot. Quickly twisting it, he thought to trip her, but she caught herself with her hands, now doing a handstand of sorts, her face upside-down, facing Natsu's legs. He took this chance and kicked her stomach a few times, and was going to go for more, but she took her free leg and blocked the kicks, then kicked upward at his the arm holding her other leg, causing him to let go.

Still doing a handstand, she turned, her head now facing the wall and she bent her arms and the straightened them quickly causing her to forcefully kick Natsu in the face, and then on her hands and feet, she swiped one extended leg, hoping to swipe his legs. The pinkette, however, flew back doing a backbend, and stood. They continued to fight, using advanced techniques and once they were tired, Levy clapped her hands. "That was amazing! I wish I had recorded that, but it all happened so fast!" Lucy and Natsu shook hands, showing sportsmanship, and then Lucy walked stiffly over to the bench.

Natsu did the same, but grabbed two towels and two waters. He tossed one of each to the blonde and smiled. "You were amazing Luce! Nice job!" She simply thanked him and watched Gajeel and Jellal spar, but on the inside, she was having an intense internal conflict.

' _What the hell is he doing, being all nice to me? Is he really trying to change…? Maybe I should TRY to give him a cha- No way! There is no way that he is actually trying to change, he is THE heartthrob of Fairy Tail for crying out loud! He wouldn't change senior year...would he?_ '


End file.
